A marking pen described in Patent Document 1 below is known as a conventional container for applying a liquid. The marking pen of Patent Document 1 is as follows. In related art, when a pen body as an applying body is introduced and inserted into an ink storage body as an impregnated body housed in a container, the pen body bends because the pen body is formed by a fibrous body, for example, and is thus soft. The marking pen is made in light of a problem of a resulting difficulty in assembly work. The marking pen adopts a constitution in which a pen body retaining member having a bottomed tubular shape and having a pointed rear end is provided, the pen body is fitted into and retained by the pen body retaining member, the pen body retaining member is inserted into the ink storage body, slit-shaped notch portions extending in an axial direction and making the inside and outside communicate with each other are provided in side walls (peripheral walls) of the pen body retaining member to expose the pen body from the notch portions, and the exposed part is advanced into the ink storage body. According to the marking pen, the pen body retaining member internally retaining the pen body is inserted into the ink storage body without the soft pen body being directly inserted into the ink storage body. Thus, an ink as a liquid is transmitted from the ink storage body through the notch portions in the side walls of the pen body retaining member.
On the other hand, an applicator described in Patent Document 2 is known in which an impregnated body pierces an applying body in contrast to Patent Document 1. The applicator adopts a constitution in which the impregnated body is a rod-shaped paint feeder, a rear end portion of the paint feeder is dipped in a paint as a liquid housed in a paint tank within a container, and a front end portion of the paint feeder is thrust and inserted into a brush as the applying body. The paint in the paint tank is supplied to the brush through the paint feeder.